


A Different Life

by Kalira



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mornings, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sho wakes up to a life and a routine that could hardly be more different than the one he lived six months ago.





	A Different Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of a challenge set, for the prompt 'Change'.

Sho woke up late in the afternoon, though he wasn’t able to tell that for sure until he actually got out of bed and moved to a window, pushing aside the drab, worn curtain to look out over the street.

The street beyond the building that was now ‘home’, the building itself, the window he was peering through, even the futon he’d just abandoned, all were very different from what Sho had been used to up until six months ago.

He yawned and pulled the curtain back into place, wandering past Toshi, still sleeping in his own futon, nearer the wall, and Shinji, likewise on the other side of the room.

The reason for the changes in Sho’s life was lying on the battered couch in the main room, and Sho stopped by him, watching him curiously as he slept. Sho had been standing there for perhaps a minute or two before a strong arm wrapped around him and yanked him down onto the couch, leaving him struggling to stifle a yelp.

Kei pulled Sho across his chest and hugged him lightly, and Sho giggled, then shrieked as Kei tickled him mercilessly, unfazed by his squirming and kicking. He only kept it up briefly, though, and patted Sho’s back soothingly once he’d stopped, letting him relax where he was sprawled across Kei’s chest.

Kei kissed the top of Sho’s head before sitting up, sliding his feet to the floor. He was still holding Sho close as he rose, but let him slide down to stand beside Kei a moment later.

Kei steered Sho into the kitchen, and began to haphazardly poke through the kitchen to assemble something resembling what he called ‘a decent breakfast’ for Sho.

Whatever Kei cooked was usually a mess, but Sho happily ate whatever Kei put in front of him - and not _only_ because he would always remember times when he hadn’t had even slim pickings for a ‘morning’ meal.

Kei settled at the table around the corner from Sho with a glass of water while he ate his breakfast, clearly still waking up despite having managed to cook. Sho leaned forwards, a little hesitantly, but bit his lip, ignoring the feeling he should stay quiet - Kei had never yet been truly angry at Sho for anything he said, even if he was sometimes snappish in general or refused to answer - and asked Kei if he could have another lesson today.

Kei smiled in response, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Of course, little one. Later, when I’m a little more awake, all right?” His voice was still a bit thick from sleep.

Sho nodded happily and went back to his breakfast, straightening as he heard the others beginning to get up. Kei rose from the table, pausing to pat Sho’s head on his way out of the room.

Shinji always refused to eat anything that Kei cooked, or even to eat in the kitchen - they had a _kitchen_ now! - if Kei was there. Sho pouted as Kei left, but didn’t protest, knowing better by now.

Besides, he had a lesson, with just him and Kei, to look forward to later today.

Sho grinned and replied cheerfully when Toshi wished him a sleepy, slightly slurred good morning, and giggled as his friend nearly used the wrong end of his fork to dig in to his eggs.

Shinji glared, and Sho frowned, ducking his head as he took his plate to the sink before leaving to find Kei again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to talk fandom, say hi, or request a story!


End file.
